Joyeux Noël
by Lyra Verin
Summary: 7e année, Drago est de retour au Manoir pour les vacances de Noël et découvre, non sans horreur, le cadeau que lui a réservé son père. /!\ Ceci n'est pas une romance Dramione ! Bad end /!\ Illu de Kazari Tayu


**Bonjour !**

Et non, ce n'est pas encore ma nouvelle fiction "longue", **juste un petit OS.** Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, au cas où vous n'auriez pas fait attention, **ce n'est PAS une romance ! Mais pas du tout ! Ça ne se termine pas bien, vous êtes prévenu-e-s.**

J'ai toujours voulu tenter la **"bad end"** entre ces deux-là, mais je sais que je ne suis pas prête à m'y résoudre en fic longue. **Lilly-Chan** a proposé, il y a quelques temps sur la **Ligue des Chroniqueurs,** un petit défi pour son anniversaire : écrire les derniers instants d'une personne mourante.

J'ai clairement fait un hors-sujet mais, je le répète, ça reste un texte pas très joyeux.

Enfin voilà pour les avertissements. J'espère que vous prendrez quand même du plaisir à lire ce texte !

 **Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert, Cailean Charmeleon et Lord OGM pour leur relecture.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Joyeux Noël**

Drago était assis dans le bureau de son père, tellement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu partir et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses en rentrant chez lui pour ces vacances de Noël, mais certainement pas à ça. Il n'était même pas sûr de bien avoir assimilé la _requête_ de son père, refusant catégoriquement de qualifier _ça_ de cadeau, quoi qu'en dise Lucius Malefoy.

Comment, par Salazar, avait-il bien pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille ?! Actuellement, il n'avait qu'une envie : demander à Rogue l'autorisation de retourner à Poudlard pour y passer les fêtes. Mais bien évidemment, ce privilège ne lui serait jamais accordé. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Voldemort avait établi ses quartiers dans le Manoir de ses parents et personne ne comprendrait qu'il ne souhaite pas profiter de l'occasion pour côtoyer le Maître de plus près.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre, du Maître et de ses conneries ?! Sérieusement ? Depuis _Son_ retour, sa vie était devenue un véritable enfer. Humiliation. Souffrance. Mort. Voilà à quoi se résumait son existence depuis l'été de ses quinze ans. C'était facile de se pavaner partout en vantant la supériorité des Sang-Pur. Facile, amusant, même. Des jeux de gosses insouciants et inconscients. Seulement, la réalité était toute autre et il ne l'avait pas apprise de la manière la plus douce.

Les idées de Voldemort étaient tout sauf un jeu. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que _Son_ ascension serait une bonne chose pour la communauté sorcière ?! La suprématie des sorciers lui était totalement égale, seule la _Sienne_ lui importait. Le pouvoir. La domination. La terreur. Il ne voulait pas que les Sang-Pur prennent enfin la place qui leur était due, non, il voulait juste tout contrôler. Sans exception.

Et malheureusement, _Il_ inspirait une telle terreur qu'il était quasiment impossible de _Lui_ résister. Pas lorsqu'on était Drago Malefoy, héritier de deux grandes lignées pures, conditionné dès le plus jeune âge à obéir. Il était conscient d'être lâche et lamentable. Pourquoi acceptait-il la situation ? Pourquoi ne se rebellait-il pas face à des directives que chaque fibre de son être rejetait ? Pourquoi finissait-il toujours par se résigner ?

Déjà l'année précédente, quand _Il_ lui avait demandé de tuer Dumbledore... Il avait eu envie de _L_ 'envoyer chier, de _Lui_ dire qu'il était tout simplement fou mais non. Il avait une fois de plus courbé l'échine et acquiescé, se trouvant, cette fois encore, de bonnes excuses pour justifier ses actes. De toute façon, Dumbledore était vieux. S'il ne le faisait pas, un autre le ferait. Il était un fardeau pour le monde sorcier. Son incompétence avait mis les élèves de nombreuses fois en danger.

Mais surtout, s'il ne le faisait pas, sa mère mourrait. Et Drago aurait tout fait pour protéger sa mère. Tout. Sans exception. Sa mère était tout ce qu'il avait. Sa mère était la seule personne à avoir toujours pris soin de lui. Il lui devait tout. Sans elle, il ne serait plus là pour se prendre la tête avec ces histoires. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle l'avait porté en son sein, non, mais parce que sa mère s'était toujours mise en travers de Lucius pour le protéger. Son père pouvait crever la bouche ouverte, il n'en aurait rien à secouer. Mais sa mère était tout.

Et lorsqu'elle s'était pris de multiples Doloris à sa place, par le Maître lui-même, lorsqu' _Il_ lui avait confié la mission de tuer Dumbledore, Drago s'était fait la promesse de tout faire pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à souffrir par sa faute.

Mais heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à tuer son ancien directeur, Rogue étant intervenu. Il en avait été tellement soulagé qu'il en aurait pleuré. Et là, son père, _son propre père,_ lui collait _ça_ dans les pattes ?!

Sérieusement ?!

Apprendre qu'Hermione Granger se trouvait dans les cachots de sa famille depuis septembre était déjà un choc en soi, mais le plaisir évident avec lequel son père lui en avait parlé lui avait retourné le cœur. Il n'aimait pas la jeune fille, il ne l'avait jamais aimée, bien au contraire, mais il n'était pas prêt pour _ça_ pour autant.

Les paroles prononcées par Lucius quelques minutes auparavant passaient en boucle dans sa tête, se confondant, se confrontant à la réalité. « Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe n'a rien lâché ». « Nous n'avons rien réussi à en tirer ». « Le Maître veut que nous nous en débarrassions ». Et cette sentence finale, inéluctable « J'ai pensé que ce serait un merveilleux cadeau que de te permettre de montrer à cette souillure ce qu'est la vraie magie ».

 _Un merveilleux cadeau._ Voilà ce que Lucius Malefoy pensait offrir à son fils. Comme si mettre à mort une personne qu'il avait côtoyée pendant des années pouvait avoir quoi que ce soit d'un cadeau. Aussi forts soient les ressentiments qu'il ait à son égard. Il en aurait gerbé sur le précieux tapis du bureau de son paternel.

Drago aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté prostré dans ce bureau, attendant que ça passe… Il ne voulait pas descendre dans les cachots. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Il voulait juste se réfugier dans sa chambre, sous sa couette et tenter de disparaître. Mais ce n'était pas une option, non. Il n'avait jamais été libre de ses actes et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer.

Finalement, sans trop savoir comment, Drago se retrouva à descendre l'escalier escarpé qui menait au sous-sol. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir croisé qui que ce soit sur son chemin et, quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en serait rendu compte.

Il avait l'impression d'être sous Imperium, de ne plus être maître de son propre corps, de ses propres actes. Il tenait sa baguette dans sa main droite, la serrant un peu trop fort pour ne pas qu'elle glisse à cause de la moiteur de sa paume.

Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et fronça le nez sous l'odeur nauséabonde qui imprégnait l'air. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour et de fuir loin d'ici. Loin de la guerre. Loin de ce quotidien de merde. Mais c'était impossible. Sa mère en paierait les conséquences et il ne laisserait jamais ça se produire.

Il marcha encore quelques mètres et s'arrêta devant les barreaux d'une cellule. _Sa_ cellule. Comment il le savait ? Impossible à dire. Son père avait dû le lui préciser… Mais au final, ça importait peu. Elle était là, il le savait.

Il chercha tout d'abord à distinguer sa silhouette dans la pénombre, se refusant de lancer un Lumos dans de telles conditions. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Il se faisait assez horreur comme ça. Puis un léger mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Elle était là, recroquevillée sur sol. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu mais il savait que ça ne tarderait pas. A moins qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire à l'instant, sans hésiter.

Pouvait-il cependant le faire si facilement ? Il l'avait toujours méprisée, mais elle avait fait partie de sa vie pendant six ans, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et on ne tuait pas par mépris, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait beau être agaçante avec ses grands airs, elle avait beau être la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Pas ici. Pas comme ça.

Il l'observait, incapable de détourner le regard, sans trop savoir ce qu'il attendait pour exécuter les ordres de son père et de Voldemort. Qu'elle lui parle ? Qu'elle lui demande de le faire ? Qu'elle lui dise qu'elle comprenait ? Comment pourrait-elle valider sa lâcheté alors qu'elle la lui avait toujours reprochée ?

Drago ne sut pas combien de temps au juste il resta là, à la regarder, la distinguant de mieux en mieux, sa vue s'adaptant à la faible luminosité. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Hermione Granger émergea de sa léthargie et se redressa. Elle s'appuya tant bien que mal contre un des murs de sa cellule et Drago put constater avec horreur l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait réellement.

Les pauvres haillons qui la couvraient ne masquaient rien de l'état de son corps. Celui-ci était tout simplement une plaie béante, purulente. Mais que lui avaient-ils fait ?! Par Salazar, ce n'était qu'une gosse ! Une camarade de classe. Rien d'autre. Certes, ses parents n'étaient pas sorciers mais ça ne justifiait en rien qu'on lui inflige un tel traitement. Rien ne justifiait _ça_.

Finalement, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Drago vit une lueur de surprise illuminer brièvement les yeux de la jeune fille, suivie par du soulagement. Du soulagement ?! Si elle croyait qu'il était là pour l'aider, elle se fourvoyait totalement…

Il n'était déjà pas libre lui-même d'agir à sa guise, alors comment pourrait-il aller à l'encontre des ordres de son père et de Voldemort ? S'il avait su comment leur tenir tête, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps, déjà. De plus, ses compétences en médicomagie n'étaient peut-être pas très élevées mais il était évident que ses bourreaux étaient allés beaucoup trop loin pour lui laisser la moindre chance de rémission. Ses blessures physiques étaient telles qu'il n'osait imaginer l'état de son mental.

Il la vit entrouvrir ses lèvres pour tenter de parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de les plonger à nouveau dans les siens. Drago put y lire une supplique silencieuse et enfin, il comprit. Le soulagement. La liberté qu'elle espérait de sa part était la même que celle que son père lui avait ordonné de lui offrir. Elle voulait qu'il le fasse.

Égoïstement, il se sentit un peu moins coupable à cette idée. Un peu moins abject. Si elle attendait la délivrance, ce ne serait pas vraiment un meurtre, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais aurait-il la force d'aller jusqu'au bout ? En même temps, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait le choix. S'il refusait d'obéir, elle serait tuée de toute façon. Mais certainement moins humainement que par lui. Et sa mère en paierait également les conséquences. Drago n'était pas connu pour son courage mais cette fois, il n'avait pas le droit de se défiler. Le sort d'Hermione Granger avait été scellé dès sa capture au Ministère. Il ne serait que celui qui la délivrerait du mal. C'était assez ironique, d'ailleurs...

Il affermit sa prise sur sa baguette et se rapprocha des barreaux de la cellule. Il ne devait pas flancher. Pas cette fois.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lachèrent plus, puisant l'un dans l'autre la force de surmonter ce moment. Ce serait bientôt fini. Il le fallait. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Et lui, il le lui devait bien. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée mais il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent à sa détresse. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son agonie se poursuivre plus longtemps, quelles que soient ses origines, ses amis, son identité.

Et ce fut ainsi, dans un silence assourdissant, les yeux dans les yeux, qu'il lança le seul et unique Avada Kedavra qu'il n'ait jamais lancé.

La lumière verte du maléfice éclaira le cachot et le corps d'Hermione Granger glissa sans vie, sur le sol, emportant avec lui un morceau de l'âme de Drago.

* * *

.

* * *

Eh bien voilà. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand chose de plus à en dire...

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours à cet OS.

A bientôt,

Lyra


End file.
